


It’s Catching

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Non-binary Xion, Transformation, mild body horror, time to hurt the kids are you ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Sora and Kairi are both were’s.Somehow no one considers how strange it is that their nobodies aren’t until suddenly Roxas and Xion come home feeling sick one full moon.





	1. Glass and Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand back to the kids! Just in time to Hurt them for a bit. 
> 
> I kind of want to do like. A mini-series of the twins adventures out in gummi space at some point, but we’ve still got so much to work through that might have to be a future project. Same for (insert spoiler here)

Oh Xion felt.. Scattered.

It wasn’t the usual sort of scattered, where their memories and consciousness would float around them like ephemeral bits of glitter and glass, and where the people around them struggled to remember who the extra person in the room was. It was more physical, like their body was trying to tell them something but they weren’t quite sure what it was.

Roxas was sitting up against one wall, groaning softly. Maybe it was something they’d eaten, or a delayed poison buff? Either way, it was plain he was feeling it too.

“Roxas, I don’t feel good.” They know they’re stating the obvious, but can’t really help it as a wave of dizziness washes over them. Roxas gets up, wobbling, and moves over to sit next to them, grasping one of their hands tightly.

“Same here.” He admits. They rest their heads together, taking comfort in the others presence.

“I want Axel.” They say. Roxas nods.

“Me too.” They look over at the pilots seat of the gummi ship. Neither of them feel up to driving, but someone has to if they want to get home.

“We could call them?” Xion suggests weakly. Roxas shakes his head.

“They don’t have their own ship. It’d take forever for them to find one and get here.” He steels himself. “Come on, we can do it.  We’ll do it together.”

Xion nods, and the two of them stand shakily, leaning on each other as they make their way to the drivers seat. The chair isn’t made for two people, but they squish in anyways.

“You okay to steer?” Xion asks quietly. Roxas nods, and Xion mans the guns. It’s awkward, but their reactions are dulled and the spaces between aren’t exactly safe, so they make do. They clumsily avoid what fights they can, and breathe a sigh of relief when Twilight Town looms on the radar.

“Can you land?” Xion asks. The pain has gotten worse, and they can’t quite stop their hands from shaking.

Roxas doesn’t answer, his lips pressed into a thin line. Xion presses their hands into the controls alongside his. They don’t know if it’ll help, but the tension in his brow eases at least. The landing is shaky and lopsided, but they don’t hit anything and they both stumble from the ship without trying to correct it. Roxas pulls away to throw up on the landing gears.

“Come on.” Xion tugs on his arm weakly after he’s done. “It’s not far, we’re almost there.”  
  
They try not to think about the fact that both their bodies are replica’s now, how they’re both sick at the same time. They don’t know what they’d do if they were to fall apart again already. To lose the lives they’d only just regained…

They don’t think about it.

Get to Axel.

Get to Comet.

Everything else is secondary.

“The bar.” Roxas says as the sign appears from around the corner. Xion can’t help but sag in relief. Roxas does the same and they both nearly topple over. They readjust, hands around each others shoulders, and continue forward. Almost there.

It’s late in the evening, nearly sunset even by Twilight Town standards, and thankfully the bar is open. Xion doesn’t realise they’ve left their keys to the place back in the ship until after they’re already leaning against the wall inside.

There’s a couple people in the bar, and Comet greets them warmly before taking in their bedraggled state and jumping into Concerned Parent mode.

“Oh stars, what happened are you okay?” They vault over the countertop and run their hands over their faces. The both lean heavily into the touch, soaking in the warmth and concern, even as a whole new wave of ache and nausea hits them.

“LEA.” They move away to shout up the stairs, and Xion whimpers at the loss of their touch. They’re scared. Where’s Axel?

“Lea, somethings wrong with Roxas and Xion!” They call again, and Lea appears down the stairs, skipping down them three at a time in his haste. Comet turns back to their customers.

“Sorry everybody I need you to clear out I’ve got a family emergency on my hands-” The small group files out, a couple of them wishing them luck as they leave. One in particular, a middle aged wolf lady stops to whisper something in Comet’s ear as she passes.

Xion doesn’t see any of this, because Lea is finally here, checking them over and fretting, and they can’t help but burrow into his shirt with a whine. Roxas mirrors the movement on his other side. They grip the fabric of his vest tightly as tears form beneath their closed eyelids.

“C’mon, let's get you upstairs, we’ll lie down, that sounds good right?” He murmurs softly. They nod. Lying down does sound good. Everything hurts. They don’t want to move.

Thankfully, Lea saves them the trouble and scoops them up in one arm as they wrap their arms around his neck. He tries to do the same with Roxas, but the angle is awkward and Comet picks him up instead. They head upstairs.

“Adira thinks they’re turning.” Comet says.

Lea doesn’t answer. Xion can feel him tense.

“It makes sense.” Comet continues. “They’ve got the same symptoms Sora had after he was suppressed, tonight's the full moon..”

“How though?” He asks quietly. He gently lays them on the couch, and Comet puts Roxas next to them. They both try to hold on, but Lea soothes them.

“It’s okay, we’ll be right back, we’re gonna build a nest for you, okay? Something soft, and then we’ll all curl up in it, sound good?”

Roxas nods. Xion agrees. They’re not entirely sure why, but it does sound good.

“I don’t know how they could be turning.” Xion hears Comet admit as they turn back to Lea. “The whole thing doesn’t make much sense to me though, what’s one more really?”

“I guess.. Because they’re connected? Through Sora?” There’s the sound of drawers opening, and the rustle of fabric. Xion curls tighter into Roxas, who’s panting through the pain. He wraps his arms around them.

“We’ll have to ask Ienzo later. Right now though-”

“Right.” Xion feels warm hands haul them up, and then they’re deposited into a mass of soft blankets and pillows on the floor. The softness is comforting, and the open space puts them at ease somehow. They feel Axel tuck their head under his chin, and it takes all their willpower not to burst into tears.

“Comet what’s happening?” They hear Roxas ask.They feel him against their back, and hears Comet’s reply from his other side.

“You’re a were now, kiddo. Like Sora, and Kairi. Things are a little weird for you and unfortunately this first turn probably isn’t going to be very pleasant, but it’ll get better I promise.”

“How- How long?” Xion asks. Lea runs a hand through their hair.

“Will turning take? Once it starts, half an hour maybe. Depends how your bodies adjust.” Lea says. “Until it stops hurting? I don’t know. It really depends.”

“We’re here for you. We’ll help you through it.” Comet adds. Roxas groans pitifully.

“I _hate_ this.” He growls.

Xion feels Lea look up. “Almost time. It’ll be okay. It’s gonna hurt, but I promise you’re going to be fine. I’m here for you. We’re here for both of you.”

“We’re here.” Comet repeats. “Come on, we need to get you out of your shirts at least or you’ll wreck them.” Neither of them want to move, but apparently it’s necessary as Lea and Comet help them out of their clothing. Xion shivers as they wait, goosebumps raising along their arms, before they tangibly feel Lea raise the temperature in the room to compensate.

Something snaps in Xion’s back, and they cry out. Lea’s hands tighten around them before consciously loosening again. They hear Roxas yelp. There’s a sickening series of pop’s behind them.

They cry out again, as they feel their insides rearrange, everything in strange places and nothing feels right. Their ribs pop out of place all once before resettling in a new configuration. Claws sprout on their fingertips and they vaguely realise they’ve ripped through the shirt Lea was wearing and drawn blood, but their spine arches and lengthens and they don’t have the thought processes left to realise anything anymore.

“Axel, Axel please, make it stop it hurts it hurts it hurts, _please_ -” They beg. Roxas cries out, loud and long, the tail end of it descending in pitch and lowering into a yowl. They feel Lea’s hands on whatever isn’t actively changing, attempting to comfort however he can.

“You’re doing great kiddo, you’re almost done I swear, just a little more.” Xion can barely hear him. Everything is whited out and awash with pain. Their whole body itches and fur sprouts along their skin, thick and dark. The bones in their feet lengthen and change, and they kick sporadically in a futile attempt to chase away the awful ache of it. They don’t even realise they’ve grown a tail until it brushes up with Roxas’, soft and fluffy as they twine together.

Pressure builds behind their eyes and suddenly their face pushes outwards. They keen loudly, tears running down now-furry cheeks.

And then it’s over, panting softly as they both lay in the soft blankets, bookended by Lea and Comet.

“That _sucked_.” Is Roxas’ contribution to the matter. Xion grunts in agreement, sniffling. They’re too tired and wrung out to make actual words.

“You did it though. I’m very proud of both of you.” Comet says. Xion blinks their eyes open, tired but finally no longer in pain, and smiles up at Lea.

 _He looks so sad,_ they think. _Why is he sad?_

“Axel?” They murmur, trying to ask but not quite sure how to get the words out. He looks pale and his smile is a little shaky, but all Xion can focus on is the sadness. He runs a hand through their hair again.

“Get some rest. Once the pangs fade off the two of you are gonna have more energy than this little house can contain, so you better enjoy this part.”

They nuzzle into his shirt, an entirely new sensation with a snout and fluffy ears, and breathe him in. He smells different now, the whole world smells different. Sharper, clearer. They can almost _see_ it.

“Jaguar and a panther. Yeah I’d say this is related to Sora.” They hear Comet chuckle. Xion realises they must be talking about them. They glance down at their new paw-hands, covered in black fur.

“Isn’t it always?” Lea replies with a rueful chuckle.

“Nah, sometimes it’s about Xehanort.” Roxas mutters sleepily.

“It’s a 50/50 tossup really.” Lea concedes. Xion giggles.

They breathe in the smell of woodsmoke they can’t help but recognise as Lea. The tinge of ozone off to the side has to be Comet and beside them somehow the scent of dust motes filtering through a ray of light can only be Roxas.

They barely have time to take in their new state, settle from the aftershocks of the changes they’d just gone through, when both of them sit up, their attention drawn away as something twinges and pulls at their hearts. It’s like an echo of what they’d just gone through, layered with the quietest plea for _help_. Xion jerks, getting to unsteady hands and knees, feeling Roxas beside them stretch stiff muscles trying to do the same.

“You feel that?” He asks. They nod. Comet and Lea exchange a worried glance.

“ _Naminé._ ”


	2. Soap Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine turns. Or at least she’s supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The celebration party is not the one at the end of kh3 btw. We intended to write it out fully but just haven’t gotten to it XD imagine it as a big “Hey we saved the worlds and all lived??? Let’s get to know each other now” type thing. 
> 
> The beach party probably still happens, it’s just a little later on.

Terra feels gross. 

It’s only going to get worse, he knows, as he paces the castles golden halls in an attempt to quell his nausea. His body is trying to shift, despite it not yet being able to support the change after being so long suppressed, and so the result is that every month he wanders the castle aching and sore and grumpy. 

Aqua joins him sometimes, when the moon lines up with her own,  _ other _ monthly cycle. They’ll pace the halls together, mostly quiet but taking comfort in each other’s presence. 

It’s not so bad yet, and he knows it will be worth it once he can finally be  _ himself  _ again, able to  _ see _ and  _ hear _ and _ smell _ the way he’s  _ supposed to _ , but until then he aches… which will get increasingly worse until the shift itself, someone he knows will be its own world of pain. Nobody is quite sure how long he’s been suppressed, not even Terra himself, with only fuzzy memories of his time as Xehanort, and fuzzier still of Xemnas and Ansem. 

His clearest memories are of the Lingering Will, but then most of those memories are of staring over a barren wasteland with little to interrupt the monotony, so it can be hard to tell exactly how much of those memories he actually has. 

So he paces, and tries not to think how many months, or stars forbid years, he’s going to be doing this, waiting for his body to recover and regain abilities that had once come to him so naturally. 

He watches the moon rise from the Land of Departure’s pavilion with something akin to longing. He feels Aqua pad up next to him, taking his hand in a clawed one of her own. 

“Where’s Ven?” He asks. She shrugs. 

“Bed I think. He was looking a little pale earlier.”

“Hope he’s not coming down with something.”

No sooner does he speak than does an armoured green blur speed past both of them. Ven sprints out the door and has already summoned his glider when Aqua and Terra catch up to him.

“Ven, wait!” Aqua calls, just managing to catching his arm and keep him from speeding off. “Where are you going?”

“Someone’s hurting- I can feel it, I think it’s Naminé? Or Roxas? Doesn’t matter I have to help.” He says, tugging lightly on Aqua’s grip. She exchanges a glance with Terra, who shrugs. He remembers Roxas a little bit, having met the boy at the final battle with Xehanort, and again at the celebration party, but Naminé is a name he can’t quite place.

“Okay, Ven, but let us come with okay? We might be able to help.” Aqua says. Ven nods, clearly antsy.

The two of them summon their own armour and gliders, and they take off, following Ven.

“Where are we going?” Terra calls as they speed through the dark. Ven starts and stops and course corrects like he’s following a sound and keeps losing it.

“I don’t know? They’re hurting and I can feel it- this way!” Ven speeds off again. Terra and Aqua hot on his heels.

  
  
  


EARLIER

Naminé feels sick.

She’d woken up feeling ill, and as the hours had dragged on it had only gotten worse. Repliku had gotten back from his morning run, taken one look at her haggard expression and bundled her off the see Ienzo.

Several tests later, Ienzo sits them both down.

“I believe you’re experiencing the first pangs of becoming a werebeast.”

Not-Riku narrows his eyes.

“Why only now?”

“A combination of factors, likely.” Ienzo says. “Naminé’s situation is somewhat unique, but suffice to say her origins from both Sora and Kairi are the reason, given both of them are were’s as well.”

Naminé says nothing, just curls into herself in a futile attempt to quell her upset stomach. Repliku pinches his nose.

“Okay. Okay. What- what happens? Riku only knows born were’s, I don’t know anything about new ones.”

“In honesty, I am not sure if this is a new-were situation or a suppression shift, as Naminé both existed and did not at several points. Given her state now however, I would lean towards the latter.”

“What. Does that. Mean.” The silver haired boy grits between his teeth. Naminé reaches up to grasp his arm, trying to calm him. He feels guilt well up inside- he should be the one comforting her right now, not the other way around.

“I admit I only know the theory of it, it will likely be highly uncomfortable. I would actually like to call on someone who knows more about this than I do, if you would allow me?” Ienzo looks meaningfully at Naminé, seeing her permission.

She nods weakly.

“Very well.” Ienzo pulls out his communicator, dialing quickly, and then sets the device down on a small table where it can project a small hologram so they can all see.

Soyokaze’s face fills the screen.

“Oh, hello Ienzo. And.. Naminé right? We met at the celebration party. And your friend. What’s the occasion?”

“Sora’s mom?” The replica Riku asks Ienzo, who nods.

“I was wondering if I could apply your expertise, both as a were and as a mother.” Ienzo says, looking entreatingly into the projection. Kaze’s expression instantly morphs into concern.

“Of course. Should I come in? I can be there in only a few minutes.”

Ienzo looks to the two kids. Naminé shrugs absently. The other boy takes a long look at her expression and then nods.

“Okay.”

“Alright, I’ll be right there.”

Kaze, true to her word is there quickly, hair in spiky disarray and hauling a hastily assembled bag with her. 

“Tell me what’s happening.” It’s less a question and more a demand, which normally would make not-Riku’s hackles raise, but finds when it’s directed in defence of them it’s.. Not quite so bad.

“Naminé is turning. I know the factual parts of were-dom, but I’m afraid my knowledge on other fronts is lacking. I thought a more personal touch might be required.” Ienzo informs her. She takes one look at Naminé, small curled up in her chair, and leans down to rub cheeks with her.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid this might not be fun for you, darling. But I’ll do my best to make it bearable. First I need to know who you trust most, friends, family, anyone you’d trust to watch your back no matter what.”

Naminé reaches out for Repliku’s hand, which he takes, squeezing gratefully.

“Okay good.” Kaze nods. “Anyone else?”

Naminé opens her mouth, names on the tip of her tongue before she glances away, sorrow and guilt flashing across her features. The replica frowns.

“No.” She says, very quietly. 

“Naminé you know they would-“ The boy holding her hand tries to protest, but she shakes her head. 

“They’ve done enough. I can’t. This is okay.”

Kaze frowns too, making a note to maybe try to talk more with her about this later, and then moves on.

“Next you need a space you feel safe in. An open one with lots of run room is better, but for a first change like this I’d say how you feel about it is more important.”

Naminé doesn’t have a space like that.

“Our room.. I guess.” She mutters. It was away from others at least. She doesn’t know if she’d say she feels safe there. Or anywhere yet, really.

Kaze hears the noncommittal nature of the answer and kneels in front of her, putting hands on Naminé’s shoulders, wishing she could be in were form herself right now to comfort the child. 

“Please Naminé, you  _ need _ to feel safe for this. I don’t know everything, but I know enough to know you kids have had a rough run, and these things can.. Warp your sense of where and when you are if you feel out of place.” Kaze says. “We can go to my place if you want, even neutral ground is better than somewhere you feel bad in.”

“It’s fine, the room is fine.” Naminé insists, feeling like a burden and not willing to make it worse. The boy holding her hand looks like he can’t decide if he’s angry or sad.

“.... Okay.” Kaze says, frowning. “But if you change your mind just let me know, I will make it work, no matter what.”

“Okay.” Naminé says, trying to put on a disarming smile. No one in the room is convinced.

“Okay. In that case I’m going to ask if there’s anyone you trust to stand guard- no not him.” Kaze sees her automatically looking up to the boy at her side and cuts it off. “He’s going to be in there with you, pack needs to stick together for these things, which means he can’t be standing guard. Just someone strong you instinctively know will never hurt you to stand watch outside wherever we set up your den.”

Naminé bites her lip as she considers the question. The hand holding hers rubs a thumb over her knuckles gently.

“..... Aeleus.” She says finally. The replica blinks in surprise.

“Really?” 

She nods.

“Yes, of everyone at the castle he and Zexion never… Yes.”

“Alright, Ienzo, could you..?” Kaze looks up to the scientist, who nods and picks up his communicator to call Aeleus, stepping out of the room.

Kaze looks back to Naminé, still curled in her chair and looking small and vulnerable.

“Sweetheart, sweetheart look at me please?” She says softly. Naminé blinks up at her, and she thinks she sees tears in her eyes. Something in Kaze’s heart twists.

“Do you mind if I stay with you as well? I know you don’t know me very well, but the last thing I want to do is let a cub suffer without at least trying to be there.”

Naminé sniffs. “I.. Yes, I’d like that.” She says, and Kaze chirrups in delight, pressing a kiss into her hair briefly.

“Thank you. Come on, show me your room. I’ll do what I can to make it ready for tonight. How many blankets do you have?”

She shows the two how to make a nest, and explains a bit of what to expect when Aeleus and Dilan appear at the doorway. She excuses herself and moves out to the hall to talk to them. 

“Ienzo told you what’s happening?” She asks, and Aeleus nods. 

“We got the overview.” Dilan says. “I’d.. like to stand guard too, if you don’t mind.” He coughs, slightly flustered and Kaze smiles. 

“That’s sweet of you to offer. I’ll have to ask Naminé if it’s okay with her, but  _ I _ certainly don’t mind.” She says, leaning up to press a kiss to the edge of his lips. 

He flushes brightly and coughs again. Kaze goes back into the the room and Aeleus pats Dilans back to get him moving again. 

“Got it bad.” The larger man smirks. Dilan just huffs. 

“I do not.” He’s got a hand on the cheek where she’d kissed him though. 

 

The afternoon flies by, and Naminé grows more achy and ill as it goes on. Kaze tries to talk to her again about bringing more people, more pack in. She knows for fact Sora would want to be here, but Naminé continues to refuse, and Kaze has to respect her wishes despite her misgivings. By the time evening rolls around Naminé is entirely bundled in blankets, the softest they could find, shivering in the center of the makeshift nest. The replica sits beside her, running a hand over her shoulders and back. 

“Nearly time,” Kaze says, settling in beside them. “I’ll be quick shifting myself and then I’ll be there to help. It’ll hurt but you’ll be okay, I promise.”

The replica nods, and Naminé just clutches the blankets tighter around her. Kaze tugs on the edges lightly. 

“I know you don’t want to darling but you have to come out. You’ll wreck them otherwise.”

Naminé reluctantly sheds the blankets, still shivering and curled tightly in on herself. The replica’s pale hand reaches out to grasp hers tightly. 

The pain hits her like a punch to the gut and she doubles over with a gasp, pressing her forehead to the nest below. She distantly hears the light pop of cartilage nearby as Kaze changes, but then everything hurts all at once and she can pay it no more mind. 

“It’s okay Naminé, I’m here, you’ll be okay.” The replica says, almost desperately. Naminé’s eyes are wide and glassy, but he doesn’t think she’s truly seeing him. He can tell another wave of cramps hit her when her hand clenches on his, and her other one goes up to cover her mouth. Tears roll down her cheeks, and he sees blood smear on her chin- had she bitten her lip? He tries to pull her hand away, frightened by the forming claws biting into her cheek, but she just pulls away, curling tighter into herself. 

“Naminé, Naminé, it’s okay.  _ Breathe  _ cub!” Kaze is there, her own shift completed, purring loudly as she tries to muzzle gently into Naminé’s side. The smaller girl jerks back, a muffled gasp escaping her before she clamps down again, strangling the sound behind clenched teeth. 

Kaze retreats, puzzled at the reaction, and hunkers down so she can look Naminé in the eyes. 

“What’s happening, why is she-“ the replica starts to demand, but is stopped when Kaze holds up a clawed hand. 

“Oh.” Kaze says softly. “Oh, Nami, I’m sorry, I hoped this wouldn’t happen. Wherever you are it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you. It’s me, Soras mother. Do you remember?”

There’s a crackle of cartilage as Naminé’s start to change shape before suddenly stopping and reversing. She shakes her head, a short, jerky motion that makes the replica want to cry for her. 

“Okay. That’s okay. I’m still here for you. Your friend is too. Can I touch you? Just on the face, and it might be uncomfortable but I promise I’m not trying to hurt you.” Kaze says, keeping her voice as level as she can. Naminé gives the faintest nod, and Kaze takes her cheeks in her hands as gently as she can. Naminé’s lip trembles but she doesn’t jerk away this time. Her nose changes colour and texture before Kaze’s eyes before reverting. 

“You’re safe here. No one is going to hurt you.”

“They’ll hear me.” The whisper is so faint even Kaze and the replica struggle to hear it, but hear it they do. 

It makes a lance of anger and shame burn through the replica to his very core. He was supposed to be her protector.. And he’d protected her from all the wrong things.

“They won’t. And even if they do, Naminé I  _ promise _ they will have to go through both of us first before they can even think of touching you.” Naminé blinks lethargically, seeming to come into focus.

“Kaze?” She whispers, and Kaze gives a watery smile.

“That’s right. You’re okay Nami, I know you’re hurting and scared but you’re okay.”

“How long is this going to take?” She asks, turning the edges of blankets over in her still very human hands. Kaze sighs.

“Honestly? Normally you’d be nearly done, but when you panic you’re trying to reverse the changes and it’s.. Well it’s slowing things down, to put it mildly. Depending how well you can work through the rest of it, this could take a while.”

A couple tears slip free and Naminé sniffles.

“I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault!” The replica leans in, determined. “It’s not. We’re going to get through this together.” 

“He’s got the right idea. We’ve got a few minutes before the next wave hits, so I’m going to update your guards quick. You-” She looks at the boy she knows is not her sons best friend “Distract her. Tell her things about your day, a funny bug you saw, anything. Whatever will keep her in the present.”

She leans down nuzzle Naminé’s cheek affectionately.

“You can do this, cub. I believe in you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


A chirrup from his phone tells Dilan he has a message, and when he pulls it out to read it he frowns.

“Update?” Aeleus asks. Dilan nods.

“If I had to hazard a guess, it’s not going well.” Dilan puts his phone away, the message not requiring a response. Sounds like they might be here all night.

That was fine. He’s done worse for less reward.

“Poor girl.” Aeleus grunts. Dilan can’t help but agree. He hadn’t been part of what happened at Castle Oblivion.. But he knows that was merely by luck. She likely would be just as afraid of him now, if he had. Aeleus has been the one of the few among them that hadn’t descended into quite such moral lows.. though he was hardly a shining example of morality either- and well aware of it. 

Naminé had been through enough, and now this. It didn’t seem quite fair to either of them. If it had been a quick shift it might have been one thing, but..

“Did you know many were’s, before?” Dilan asks, wanting to distract himself from the grim thoughts as much as to fill the silence. Aeleus shrugs.

“Couple friends.”

“I didn’t, not any very well at any rate. I mostly just knew what we were taught in school. Kaze has been.. Educational in that way, I suppose.”

Aeleus huffs a laugh, quirking an eyebrow at him suggestively.

“Yes, yes, laugh it up.” Dilan rolls his eyes. Anyone else might have gotten a cold glare for such ‘comments’ on his personal life, but all in all he considered Aeleus a friend and it afforded a more casual relationship. 

“She’s good for you.” Aeleus says, surprising Dilan. “You’re happier.”

Dilan huffs.

“It’s… been agreeable.” He admits. They fall into a companionable silence.

“Have you been looking?” Dilan asks. “Might be agreeable for you too, get you out of the castle more often.”

Aeleus shrugs, but his frown tightens.

“No.”

“Suit yourself.” Dilan says. “I think having a nice young man around would do you good.”

“Not exactly young any more.” Aeleus retorts, to which Dilan snorts.

“We’re barely into our forties, don’t be a curmudgeon. I’m sure there’s plenty of strapping men out there who’d love to give you a chance.” 

“Hmph.” Aeleus deliberately huffs, but Dilan can see the amused smile hovering on the edges of his lips.

There’s a clatter and the sound of running from down the hall, and the sound is so out of place in the normally quiet castle that both Dilan and Aeleus are on put alert. They stand tense and at attention for several long moments, listening to the footsteps approach rapidly.

Sora rounds the corner at breakneck speed, scrabbling at the tiles on all fours. He’s followed closely by Kairi, who skids into the far wall as she fails to navigate the corner, claws scrabbling at the tile, before she course corrects and continues to dart forward hot on Sora’s heels.

Dilan and Aeleus form a wall between them and the door, which is obviously their target. Sora attempts to leap over them, utilizing the powerful muscles in his haunches, but Dilan manages to get a handhold on the tails of his jacket, diverting his course and then rolling them both over. Kairi attempts to go low, but Aeleus sidesteps her smoothly, hooks a leg under her to flip her upwards into his waiting arms, where he pins the red fox to his chest.

Dilan comes up from his roll with one hand firmly in Sora’s scruff, where the boy now hangs limply. Riku runs around the corner, slower human legs finally catching up to the desperate run of the two were’s.

“Let us go! She’s calling we have to help!” Sora cries, and Kairi looks just as frustrated. The boy hardly moves though, dangling limply in Dilans grip, and Dilan wonders how differently things would have gone if he’d known about this particular weakness before Kaze had told him about it.

“Please.” Kairi pleads. “She’s hurting so much.”

“No one goes in.” Aeleus asserts.

“Not without Naminé’s permission.” Dilan nods.

“ _ Then ask _ .” Sora bares his teeth. It’d be cute if Dilan wasn’t keenly aware this boy had killed him once.

“Will you wait if I put you down?” He asks, and the boy reluctantly nods. Dilan sets him down and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to Kaze.

The reply takes a few minutes, which is to be expected. When it does it doesn’t come in the form of a reply text, but instead in the opening of the door.

“Mom!” Sora calls out, rushing forward to bump heads with her.

“Sora!” She returns with enthusiasm. “Kairi, Riku. Come on, Naminé’s waiting.”

They enter the room, and the door closes behind them, leaving Dilan and Aeleus alone in the hall once more.

“.... How did they know?” Dilan asks at length. Aeleus shrugs.

Silence.

And then a few minutes later, once more the approaching sound of running footfalls. Aeleus and Dilan exchange a glance, and make themselves a wall once more.

A jaguar and a panther round the corner in a very similar manner to how Sora and Kairi had only minutes before. Dilan grabs the jaguar and Aeleus pins the panther as two more people round the corner, these two recognisable as Lea and his datemate.

Dilan takes a longer look at the struggling Jaguar in his grip, and suddenly realises how familiar the eyes and hair are.

“Roxas?” Which means…

“Let Xion and me go!” Roxas yowls angrily. “We have to get to Naminé!”

“Chill Roxas, that’s not helping.” Lea huffs as he and Comet jog up to the group.

“But she’s hurting! Let us go!” Xion writhes in Aeleus’ grip, and very nearly manages to get free at one point, an impressive feat.

“You will be allowed in when Naminé herself says you are allowed in.” Dilan states in a tone that brooks no argument. The both of them still, absorbing that they were not being stopped for facetious reasons. Sensing their compliance, Dilan drops Roxas next to Lea and pulls out his phone once more. Aeleus likewise releases Xion, who retreats to the others and then begins to pace impatiently, growling lowly in their chest.

The reply takes longer this time, and when Kaze opens the door this time she looks a little haggard.

Roxas and Xion are already trying to move inside, but pause when they realize Lea isn’t following them. 

“Lea?” Roxas asks. The redhead shakes his head and looks at Kaze. 

“She’s still changing?”

She nods. 

“Then I shouldn’t be in there. Trust me. You guys go, make her feel safe as you can, okay? No grabbing.” He says, moving off to lean against the far wall. The twins nod and then disappear inside, Comet comes to rest next to Lea, wanting to help but knowing they don’t know Naminé well enough to truly be anything other than underfoot. Kaze closes the door once more. 

“... those two weren’t were’s before.” Dilan states the obvious. Aeleus narrows his eyes.

“Nope.” Lea grunts, arms crossed. 

“Yeah that’s… new. Tonight new. But why is Naminé taking so much longer than they did?” Comet gnaws on a knuckle in concern. Lea sighs. 

“If I had to guess? She’s panicking. Trying to reverse the changes subconsciously as they happen. Roxas and Xion had us, and the den, so when we told them to just let it happen they did.”

“That doesn’t sound good for her.”

“It’s not.” Lea admits. “Best case scenario at this point is she passes out and it happens then. Unfortunately I think she inherited both Sora and Kairi’s stubbornness so.. it could be a while.”

Comet goes back to gnawing on a knuckle. Lea sighs and reaches over to take their hand in his. 

“She’ll be okay, Kaze’s in there and she knows what she’s doing.”

“I know, but she’s still a kid and doesn’t deserve this. How are you doing though? You seem a little peaky.” Comet puts a hand on his cheek, rubbing a thumb just under the dark lines under his eyes. 

Dilan blinks. 

“That’s right, shouldn’t you-“

“I’m fine.” Lea cuts him off. “I’m just.. angry. At this whole situation. You have to understand, Comet, being a were and turning doesn’t  _ normally  _ hurt like this.” They remember Sora saying something similar, long ago. “But these kids can’t seem to get away from the short end of the stick and honestly? I am  _ sick of it _ .”

They curl around him for a hug, heedless of their audience. 

“I know. This whole thing  _ sucks _ .” They feel him press his cheek into their hair as he hugs them back. 

“Yeah.” He says simply. 

They lapse into silence, though the hall is more tense now with the extra people. Dilans phone chimes. He reads the update with a small frown before putting it away. 

“Nothing?” Aeleus asks, and Dilan shakes his head.

“Nothing.”

Comet sinks to the floor, looking like they want to cry. Lea starts to pace. 

“It hurts to change, but it hurts just as much, not being what you are.” Four heads swing around towards the new voice, one that has seemingly appeared out of nowhere in their midst.

“Who the f- Demyx?” Lea starts. The other man waves.

“Myde, actually, but close! Came to give bubbles my support, but I guess I missed. Or maybe I didn’t.  Hard to tell with these days.”

“What happened to you?” Lea asks, taking in the many eyes and sharp scales that scatter his body. Myde both moves and does not, creating a strange duality effect as he answers.

“Like it? Eldritch is all the rage these days I hear.” He does a twirl. “But I can’t stay. The bubbles are too fragile to wait.”

He sinks into the floor, almost appearing to melt. They all stare, somewhat stunned, though Dilan and Aeleus have at least seen this before. Lea shakes his head finally, and goes to sit next to Comet.

“Just when I think our lives are going to get a little less complicated…” He huffs. Comet laughs.

“It seems to be about par for the course for this group.”

They wait in silence, straining to hear past the closed doors but getting very little for their efforts. The night drags on.

Footsteps echo down the hall.

“Well aren't we popular tonight.” Dilan grumbles as he and Aeleus take up positions once more. 

Ventus comes running full tilt down the hall, followed closely by Terra and Aqua. This time, at least, Dilan and Aeleus don’t have to forcibly stop them, Ven clearly wanting to push his way past, but held back by Aqua’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hold on.” Dilan says, pulling out his phone once more. The last time tonight, he hopes.

Ventus bounces in place, antsy. Terra puts his own hand on his other shoulder.

The door opens and Kaze peeks out.

“I won’t lie, I’m a little more hesitant about you three.” She says. “She doesn’t know who you are but she says she can feel you?”

“I can feel her too, I know she’s hurting. Please, I don’t know what we can do but I want to help.” Ventus looks up at her with wide, pleading eyes. She sighs.

“Okay, but if she gets any more distressed you have to leave, no questions. Tonight has been hard enough already.”

Ventus nods, expression determined, and Kaze steps aside to let them in.

Ven rushes forward, and zeros in on the pile in the center of the room, with Naminé curled up in the middle wrapped tightly in a blanket. Riku- no wait, the  _ other _ Riku, is wrapped around her from behind, and on either side is Sora and Kairi, curled tightly around them both and purring loudly, as are Roxas and Xion, who are draped over her legs. Riku, the original one, sits next to Kaze off to the side.

The shadows beneath them seem almost darker than they should be, but Ventus pays it no mind. If he had, he would have seen the eye open on the floor to watch him with consideration.

Ventus slows, approaching more cautiously, sensing Naminé’s trepidation. She’s panting, pained lines crossing her face as she tries to recover between the waves. Ven kneels in front of her.

“Hi.” He says. “I’m.. I’m Ventus. We met, kinda, at the party before, but I don’t know if you remember. I want to help, if I can.” She looks up at him with wide blue eyes puffy and red from tears.

“...I don’t know where you’re going to sit.” She says finally. He gives a small laugh.

“We’ll figure it out. Do you remember Aqua and Terra?” He gestures behind him, and the two take their cue to kneel before the girl. Terra has a look of confusion on his face that is soon replaced by awed realization.

“It’s you.” He says, prompting Aqua to look at him quizzically. “I recognize your voice. You told me to keep fighting, that help was coming.”

Naminé smiles, despite her shivering.

“It was hard to find you, but I was right. I’m sorry we didn’t meet earlier, at the party. I got.. Overwhelmed.” She says tremulously. He reaches out a hand, pausing before he actually comes in contact, allowing her to be the one to initiate.

“That’s okay. I wanted to thank you, for helping me when all I had was my will. My name is Terra.”

“Naminé.” She responds, before wincing once more, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes closed as another wave washes across her.

“Naminé. Stop resisting. You told me to keep fighting, but I need you to do the opposite. Let go.” Terra says. “If I can  _ keep _ fighting…  _ you can stop _ .”

She lets out a cry, the first she’s made since the moon had risen, and finally,  _ finally _ starts to change.

The group crowds around her as she sobs and jerks. The blanket tears and rips, caught in forming claws and spasmodic movements and a growing body.

Terra holds her face as she leans forward and cries, feeling his own body ache in both longing and sympathy, and he presses his forehead to hers, letting his own tears fall and mix with hers.

And just like that, she falls limp, gasping softly. A fox rests in her place, similar in size and form to Kairi, but a soft, ethereal white. The replica pulls her up, checking her frantically, needing assurance that she’s all right. She curls into him, pressing her new muzzle into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“I’m very tired.” She murmurs. He sighs in relief.

“Then rest. We’ll watch over you.” The replica says, running a hand over soft ears and pressing his face into her fur.

“We all will.” Terra adds. They all nod. They would repress their burgeoning energy and urge to run for her sake.

“Sleep.” Kairi leans up to lick her cheek, purring brightly. “We’ve all got you.”

Naminé leans into the embrace and let’s her eyes close.

  
  
  


Morning comes, and the shift back to human is less eventful even if it’s no less painful. She’s not looking forward to doing this every month already, even as she feels a hand run gently over her hair.

“So I have to ask,” Kaze yawns widely, lying off to the side and being draped over by several of the younger cubs including her son, “How did you all know what was happening?”

Sora lifts his head, cocking his head as he thinks about it.

“I.. I dunno. I could just feel it. I knew she was hurting, and knowing she was hurting of  _ course _ I had to try and help.”

Kairi nods.

“Me too. We couldn’t just leave her alone. I don’t know how we felt it though. Because we shared a heart for a while, maybe?”

“I think that’s where it started.” Naminé says sleepily. “We were all connected through Sora, but now that we all have our own lives and our own bodies…. The connections had to rearrange themselves. They’re getting stronger now, and we’re connected to each other, not just through Sora anymore.”

Kairi rolls over to nuzzle her affectionately, nearly pushing her over in her enthusiasm, making Naminé giggle.

“Is that why Roxas and Xion and Ventus could all feel you too?” Sora asks. All three of which are currently sound asleep in various parts of the nest, alongside Terra, Riku and his smaller double. Aqua is awake but lays quietly against Terra.

“I think so.” Naminé answers. “The connections are growing, becoming more complex. Sora is still the center of the web, but the strands are reaching out to each other, making the whole thing more stable.”

She yawns.

“Or something like that.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it, cub.” Kaze hums, having chosen to go back to jaguar form and licking broad stripes across her forehead. “I’m a little sad you didn’t feel you could call on them before this started, but I am glad they’ve all come for you. I hope you take this as the support it’s meant to, and you call on them in the future, yes?”

“I-” She wants to lie so badly. “I’ll try.”

Kaze sighs.

“Please, as much as you can. I’m here for you too, whenever you need, cub. We just want you safe.” She pulls Naminé in for a soft hug, which is swiftly joined by Sora enthusiastically wrapping himself around both of them. Kairi nudges under one arm to insert herself into the hug as well.

“You’ll be okay, Naminé. We’re gonna make sure of it.” Kairi says softly, and Naminé tries to hold back tears.

“Thank you.” She says, hoping they can feel just how much her heart overflows with gratitude.

If she has to judge by Sora's smile and the tears in Kairi’s eyes though…

She thinks they might. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot going on in this chapter ngl


End file.
